The University of Kansas Cancer Center (KUCC) administration provides critical support to KUCC members in order to facilitate and enhance scientific collaboration and productivity. KUCC is a matrix organization with its members located at the University of Kansas Medieval Center (KUMC), the University of Kansas, Lawrence (KU) and the Stowers Institute for Medical Research (Stowers). The overall objective of the KUCC administrative office is to provide a functional unit that coordinates the entire operation of KUCC, including its shared resources and research programs. This is accomplished by: 1. Providing support for faculty research interactions, including intra- and inter-programmatic and interinstitutional activities; 2. Enhancing faculty scientific progress through coordination of KUCC shared resources and grant development and submission support; and 3. Communicating effectively with members about KUCC events and opportunities. KUCC administration is comprised of 10.1 employees who implement the organization and policies that create the Cancer Center infrastructure.